Chae Kyoung
"Celebrity!" ''- Chae Kyoung's catchphrase'' Chae Kyoung is an exchange student from Korea that came to Japan and Pretty Top to learn the art of Prism Shows in the anime, Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. She is a member of the Korean Prism Show Unit, PURETTY. Chae Kyoung is a refreshing girl who comes from a house with lots of money. She uses the word "celebrity" as an adjective for things she thinks are cool. Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Ayami. Appearance Chae Kyoung has a wavy dark blue hair and purple eyes. She wears a red bow when not performing Prism Shows. When performing Prism Shows, her bow changes into a white bow. When she was young, her bow color was purple. Role in the Plot Chae Kyoung appeared suddenly, riding a giant robot made of gold. She was later introduced as the newest member of the Korean Abroad group, PURETTY. When Ayami was assigned to be the leader of the next Prism Show, Chae Kyoung helped her gain back her confidence by going out to play with her, going shopping and to a magic show, where Ayami used her memo pad to help Chae Kyoung get out of the lion's cage. Chae Kyoung told Ayami she thought Ayami's memo-taking was super "celebrity". This gave Ayami the confidence she needed to participate in the Prism Show with her own idea. When Yun-su and Shou face off to design outfits for Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, and Aira, the other members of PURETTY revealed that the reason that Chae Kyoung was so close to Yun-su is due to Yun-su is her elder brother. She participated in the fashion show wearing her brother's outfit. Fixing a Flaw and the Debut Chae Kyoung, who learned about PURETTY's main flaw along with the other members at the training camp, was pretty sad about it. She told Ayami as Prizmmy☆ left for the Stand Up Girls Cup, "Kwenchana~", trying to keep at least a little positive, although her face showed otherwise. Soon after this, during one of Prizmmy☆'s Prism Shows, she was invited along with the other members of her group to debut as Prism Stars, as the group PURETTY (they were not named before this point). Her brother Yun-su designed the outfits they wore on stage. Chae Kyoung commented on the feeling of singing and dancing on stage as "Super celebrity!" She was congratulated after PURETTY's debut performance by Ayami, who she asked: "Did you take a memo of that?" Chae Kyoung's Outfits PURETTY Outfits Dear Crown PURETTY Starlight Jacket, Dear Crown PURETTY Ruffle Skirt, Dear Crown PURETTY Boots Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Dress of the Ocean, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning COSMOs Shuffle Team Blueberry Idol Jacket, Blueberry Idol Miniskirt, Blueberry Idol Short Boots Casual Outfits (Summer) Dear Crown Asymmetry Cool, Dear Crown Leopard Rib Short Pants, Black Lace-Up Shoes Casual Outfits (Winter) Monotone Stadium Jumper, Wine Red Leather Pants, Stripe Tights & Fur Shoes Prism World Cup Violet Colors Ruffle T-Shirt, Pastel Gray Tiered, Red Cuff Long Boots Trivia *Chae Kyoung is voiced by Satomi Akesaka, who also voices Kanon Toudou in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Naomi in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. * She is based on Yoon Chae-Kyung, her real-life counterpart of the group PURETTY. After PURETTY disbanded in 2014, Chae-Kyung participated in the audition program to find a new member of KARA. Chae-Kyung did not make it to the final round. * In early 2016, Yoon Chae-Kyung took part in the girl group survival show Produce 101 with fellow former PURETTY member Jo Shi-Yoon. Chae-Kyung made it to the final round but was not chosen as one of the 11 winners. * Following Produce 101, Yoon Chae-Kyung was active as part of one-time parody girl group C.I.V.A. borne from the Korean mockumentary The God of Music 2. Following that, she was part of another one-time girl group, I.B.I, along with fellow Produce 101 contestants who were not chosen as part of the 11 winners. Finally, in November 2016, she was announced as a new member of Korean girl group April following the departure of fellow former PURETTY member Jeon So-min in November 2015 and Lee Hyun-Joo in October 2016. She debuted as a member of April in January 2017. Gallery Main article: Chae Kyoung/Image Gallery Category:PURETTY Category:COSMOs Category:Dear Princess Category:Dear My Future Category:Chae Kyoung's Family Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars